Snow, sun and learning with a challenge
by Izzima
Summary: it started as a simple break, nothing that complicated, then Mokuba had to ask for snowboarding lessons, didn't he? fluff and potential puppyshipping. have just raised rating for later chapters...
1. Holiday begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor do I own Crans-Montana, if I did I would run it better. (Ducks flying ski) I do however own Rock and Ice school of the extreme as it is pure fiction. I also do not own the stereotype 'snow bum'.

A word from my voices and then on with the story.

Although she owns nothing she is owned by us, we will always be here ready to provoke the fic writer within….beware, we are lurking…..

* * *

It had all started when Mokuba had wanted to go away for Christmas. Being unable to resist his younger brother's patented puppy dog eyes Seto had been compelled to take a break over the Christmas holidays. Well not Mokuba's idea of a proper break from work but it was close enough for Seto, thank you very much.

"Setooo …." Well it had to start some time and now, two hours, five minutes and fifty three seconds into this _holiday_ was good going for his little brother.

"What is it Mokie?"

"Can we do something interesting when we get there? Please, please, PLEASE?" During this little explosion of hyperactivity Mokuba had been jumping up and down in his seat and had almost upset my coffee over me, my books, my laptop and the brochure of the resort we were headed to.

Dammit, why can't he ever sit still during a flight, I mean I can manage it, it really isn't that hard…

"Look Mokie, I have to get some work done but I have rented a chalet and you can just play video games all day just like you usually do….."

"Aw but I wanna do something new….can I look at the brochure?"

Anything for a quiet life, hey maybe I can even get rid of him for a few hours. This may have its advantages.

Seto sighed and handed over the brochure, on the front was a mountain logo in pink and blue, a stupid beaver creature to the right of it and the words 'Crans-Montana' splashed underneath it. Mokuba stopped bouncing and grabbed it out of his brother's hands.

"Cool, thanks Seto."

* * *

"You know Seto when you said chalet I thought you actually meant a chalet not a floor of one…"

"So I read the print wrong, so sue me!"

Seto was suddenly interrupted by an "Ok I will." Frowning in a poor imitation of his death glare Seto continued

"What is wrong with it anyway, hmm? Sure it isn't as big as our home but we are only here for a few weeks so what does it matter?"

"Umm nothing…umm eep!" Mokuba was tackled after the second 'umm' and was mercilessly tickled by Seto. The pair were in the lounge and were rolling across the floor as Mokuba made desperate attempts at escape and was followed by Seto, who coincidentally was grinning evilly.

The flat in question was the top floor of a big chalet, it was in fact two flats pieced together, one forming a downstairs with three bedrooms, the other forming one master bedroom, a lounge/dining room, a kitchen, a cosy corner and a huge covered balcony. The flat was fully furnished and was of course no longer for rent, Kaiba had bought it when he saw the population size of the town, about 300 people and those in this building about1 occasionally moving up to 5 most of the other occupants in the building were over 60 and those in the town were of no concern. This had been a brilliant idea as far as he was concerned, he would not be bothered and he could check in on his Swiss bank accounts.

"Seto… Seto….SETO I'M BORED."

Seto fell off his chair and dropped his book.

"Alright, alright geez, I was only reading! What do you want to do then?"

Mokuba bounced into sight and waved a page from the brochure under his nose. The page was an advert for a ski and snowboard school. Splattered across the page over a picture of some boarders jumping and doing tricks was the name of the school 'Rock and Ice school of the extreme'.

"Well I guess we can have a look at it…"

--------------

So that is how, half an hour later Seto and Mokuba arrived at the office of Rock and Ice school of the extreme. The building itself was no disappointment; a rock wall was running along the edge of the building, it was tall and was at present covered in ice so that it provided an excellent ice wall. There was currently an instructor and pupil attacking the wall, the pupil was standing at the base of the wall staring up at the instructor whose blond hair glinted out from under a helmet, all else about him obliterated by the sun above him.

Entering the building Seto noticed a desk, wooden and thick to the right of him.

Striding up to the desk Seto noticed the distinct lack of a people, inside the building or behind the desk.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Despite the lack of apparent life at Seto raising his voice the door behind the desk flew open and a woman walked in. she was tall, had her hair tied back in a pony tail and was wearing a pair of boarding trousers and a long sleeved t-shirt saying 'Swiss powder addicted'. She had her legs mostly hidden by the desk but the sound of a cast was still audible. "Hi and welcome to Rock and Ice, we specialize in outdoor pursuits and have a number of instructors for all levels. How can I help?"

"Well, I was looking to…" Seto was interrupted by Mokuba who was peeking round his older brother's coat (for this holiday Seto had brought black slacks a deep blue polo neck, a black wind breaker and of course the understated scarf)

Blinking his eyes in a highly cute and supposedly appealing way Mokuba started talking over Seto,

"I wanted to do something new and I saw your advert and I would like to try snowboarding…please?"

"Of course! We have several instructors around at the moment but it will depend on what time you want lessons and what experience you have."

Seto watched this exchange mutely, half amused by Mokuba, half wanting to strangle him for the interruption. Finally he cleared his throat and started to take charge.

"He has no experience and I would like to have him go out in the morning."

The woman behind the desk nodded and started to type at a hidden computer looking through the class bookings.

"Would you be after a group lesson or a private one? We don't actually run that many beginner classes for groups so it might be easier to have a few private lessons first…"

Seto looked at the girl hard, is she trying to get more money out of me or is she actually being helpful?

Mokuba piped up at this "I would rather go in a group, if there is one…"

The woman looked slightly sheepish at this "well there was one until yesterday… I would be taking it but I um…"

Seto leapt in on this hesitation, eyes gleaming, here was the reason she had been trying to get him to pay more for lessons.

"Would this be something to do with the cast on your leg by any chance?" he smirked evilly and glared at her whilst asking, earning him a kick from Mokuba

Ok so it was mean but he wasn't about to let his little brother out with a school where the instructors broke limbs during lessons.

"I would be taking the lesson but I fell and broke my leg." The woman was glaring back at Seto with just as much intensity as he had been glaring at her.

Mokuba gave in to his curiosity and the overwhelming desire to shut Seto up, "How did you break your leg? I bet you were doing something really cool like cliff jumping or trick skiing or boarding or…" he was cut off by laughter, the woman was laughing almost close to tears, this was odd by most people's standards but the Kaiba brothers were having a had time dealing with the woman. In unison they cried "WHAT?"

Laughter gradually subsiding the woman replied "I can understand why you would think that, seeing where I work but it was nothing as 'cool' as that, I slipped on some ice outside the local bakery and fell badly, that was a couple of days ago."

The Kaiba brothers were both just staring at her.

"Up until yesterday someone could cover for me but he had to do his own classes"

Seto looked at Mokuba for a minute, it would get him out from under my feet for a while but can I trust these teachers? Mokuba had given up looking at the woman and was looking at the floor somewhat dejectedly.

Seto gave a long sigh and caved in.

"Alright, who have you got for a morning slot, perhaps 9-12?"

The woman and Mokuba smiled, "Just let me check our database and I can give you a list."

A few more minutes tapping at the computer and…

"Here you are, we have J, Tina, Andy and Marco. I would recommend J, he is one of the best teachers we have and he can also teach skiing, skating and is currently teaching climbing on the ice wall."

Remembering the blond on the wall Mokuba smiled, "Seto can I go with J please? I think I will really like him."

Seto sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last half hour. "Fine," resigning to this new development Seto booked the lesson "Can you have him arrive at 9 at this address. Can I also have his phone number and the number of this office?"

and what kind of a name is 'J' any way, I mean it isn't cool to reduce one's name to a letter…. I would just be S or K and Kay is a girls name...

"Sure, J's number is the hand written one on the card and the office number is there too. If you need anything just ask for Ellie and someone will find me for you. Will you need J to take you for equipment?"

Mokuba started, "Seto I forgot I'll need to rent some kit!" Ellie raised an eyebrow, "J can take you in the morning if it would be easier for you." Seto thought about this and decided against buying Mokuba a board until he had at least decided if he would ever do boarding again after this little episode. "Yes thank you Ellie, I would appreciate if J would take Mokuba out and rent some things for him. Will I need to pay a deposit beforehand?"

Ellie laughed again but this time at some type of internal joke. "Nope J is your deposit, he will try to get you a good deal on the rental too."

Seto left the address on a card at the desk, he wrote Mokuba's name on it and a contact number for him, turned, strode towards the door and thanking Ellie for her help, left.

----

Outside he and Mokuba looked at the ice wall. The instructor was now below the pupil and to the side, the pupil three quarters of the way up the wall securing his ropes looking very confidant and just as the instructor leant back away from the wall the pupil stumbled but then caught his grip again. The instructor cheered and encouraged the pupil up to the top.

Mokuba lead Seto to the car and Seto starting up the car turned to Mokuba and asked "are you sure you want to start this tomorrow? I can always call Ellie to reschedule…." Mokuba just turned to look at Seto from the front seat and shook his head despairingly.

* * *

A few minutes later J came in to the office. Ellie hobbled over to him and waved the card under his nose.

"J, look at this, you just got a meal ticket! Someone has just booked you to teach their little bro how to snowboard. You've been booked for as long as it takes."

J, who was taking off his helmet, shook out his blond hair and running one hand through his hair reached out with the other to take the card. "Who is it then? Do I need to start speaking tongues, French, Spanish, Italian or German?"

Ellie sniggered and continued waving the card at J. Reaching out his hand for the card J took it and glanced at the names on it, then he did a double take and his jaw dropped. Stuttering slightly he exclaimed "E-e-ellie do you know who this is? I go to school with this guy! He owns the largest gaming company in the world. How did I get to teach Mokuba snowboard? What did you do?"

Ellie was trying not to wet herself laughing at J. "Jou you know how much you talk about this guy. I thought you would enjoy this assignment…."

"Ellie, how can you do this to me, I mean, I appreciate the work but come on. I'll get fired within five minutes of getting there, he hates me, I like the kid but his older brother makes my life hell on earth, no matter what I do or feel!"

Ellie let out a sigh. "Look J all you have to do is to turn up and take the kid to rent some stuff then teach him how to board. You never even need to see the older one."

Jou looked at the floor, not quite believing his luck, or lack of it.

"Alright, I'll do it but on one condition, if get I fired I will hold you personally responsible and you will so owe me one."

Ellie just looked at Jou and laughed. "Ok, ok I accept your terms, just show up on time at that address." Seeing the look on Jou's face she relented slightly, "Jou, it will be alright I promise, even if this doesn't turn out alright we will still be here for you. You will still have a job 'cause you are family."

* * *

Well that is all for now. Tell me what you think. R and R please. 


	2. Nighttime capers and introductions

Great thanks to my reviewers…**anne-rice-fan**, mojojojo01o, **Molko-suprises-me** and silveraqueen.

Thank you guys for the sparkling reviews, I was so happy when I read them, my family thought I had uni offers!

DISCLAIMER:

Again I own nothing, maybe my plot line and my memories (IzzI: there may be some doubt about that point….) I defiantly don't own Yugioh. I apologise in advance for any misspellings of Japanese as I don't speak it….oo. I also don't own the brand Buff™ but I do own one and it is very cool and fun when there is nothing to do but tie knots in things….

On to the fic…  
--------------------------

Mokuba hadn't wanted to go to sleep that night. Seto had been forced to take drastic measures, he had removed all the games off his computer, de-wired the TV, taken all batteries in the house into his room and locked them in the secure briefcase he always had with him and threatened to cancel the boarding lessons before he could get Mokuba to bed. Now half past three in the morning, Seto was finally able to get to bed and drift off to sleep… that would be if his mind would let him. that instructor… he looked, well he looked… actually how should I know what the man looked like? As I recall the pupil was standing at the base of the wall staring up at the instructor. I couldn't see what he looked like the sun was in the way. Seto lay staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come and whisk him away to places unknown but all he could think of was this mysterious 'J' whose blond hair had glinted out from under a helmet, all else about him obliterated by the sun above him, all else about him completely unknown, but not for long… no not for long.

And smirking at this thought, Seto drifted off to sleep.

----

Mokuba woke up, not as poor normal people do, not moaning and mumbling followed by a fall out of bed but like a light bulb. He was up, awake and full of energy. Looking around his room Mokuba spotted his games, lying in a small heap, calling him miserably from a corner, whispering at him to go over and play them and so, Mokuba being Mokuba did just that. Jumping from his bed with what could and often was called a maniacal grin.

Ha, yes I will play my games, I am the games, see the games, be the games….

Mokuba reached the corner and his games, glomped them and tried to get one to start on his laptop.

It's not working… why won't it work? What has happened to them? Where are my games, my struggle to level 50 for nothing?

Mokuba, panicking slightly at the lack of life coming from his games, sped off in search of the one person capable of finding and returning his games to him….his brother.

After a quick dash upstairs and a sprint round the corner to the master bedroom, Mokuba slid to a halt outside his older brother's door.

I wonder if nii-sama is awake yet? Actually what time is it?

And so a rather timid Mokuba peeked round his brother's door and to his surprise actually found him asleep on the bed, not sprawled out at his desk, head in hand and work spread out. In shock Mokuba fell through the door, landing with a thump on the carpet, which, fortunately for him, went unnoticed. Crawling forward to the edge of the bed he looked over, breath held in suspense, trying to see the watch on Seto's arm. Seto rather annoyingly took this moment to roll over to the other side of the bed, away from Mokuba, taking his watch with him.

Mokuba huffed and crept onto the bed, and carefully taking Seto's arm tried to read the time, 3.33 am.

An evil grin spread across his face, Seto had slept more than he was used to sleeping so why not wake him up?

* * *

Across the village from the Kaibas, Jou was sleeping fitfully. At the end of his day of teaching, he had walked through the village, calling in to see if there were any spaces at any of his friend's homes or anywhere he could live for the next few weeks. His Family were throwing a huge party for the sake of it (apparently there was a reason but who knew what it was.) and there would be no space at the house. Jou volunteered to move for a bit, so his room could house some of the kids and here he was, looking for an apartment to rent for two weeks. Okay so he had a week before he really had to worry about a place to stay but it would take that long to get an estate agent to actually talk to him.

However that wasn't the only thing keeping him awake. Jou was not what anyone could call paranoid but he knew that Kaiba didn't like him and would most likely, upon finding him at his door, fire him and then make sure he would not work ever again.

Alright I can't sleep and I'm worrying about tomorrow….so what can I do? Hmmm…

Jou was up and staggering around his room, trying to keep quiet, failing and walking into a wall all in the process of finding the light switch.

"Dammit! Owww … stupid wall…" (1)

Jou's door opened and Ellie stuck her head round it.

"You ok Jou? I thought I heard your cursing the wall again…."

Jou just turned to glare at her. It might not be the death glare Kaiba had sent her yesterday but it was close.

"If you must know I was trying to find the light switch…. What time is it anyway and why are you eavesdropping outside my door?"

Reaching out to the side of the door, Jou turned on the light, revealing Ellie in pyjamas and dressing gown almost laughing her head off at the looks Jou was giving her and crossed his arms.

Ellie, trying hard to control her laughter, gave Jou a once over. Tall as he was Jou was lean and muscular. His hair long and blond, sun bleached in places and, at the moment, falling all over his face.

"Are you still worried about tomorrow, well ok today?"  
Jou blinked at her, slightly confused, "Today?"

"Yep, today, and it is precisely 3.40 am in the morning and you went to bed late and you have to be up in three hours… what is bothering you?"

Jou sighed and flopped back onto his bed, arms out to the sides, completely drained of the will to fight his paranoia alone.

"I'm just scared about what HE will say to me, I mean, look at me! I am a snow bum! Who in their right mind would want me?"

Ellie just rolled her eyes and hobbled into the room, opened the wardrobe and started searching through it. She pulled out a red jacket made out of a type of wetsuit material but more suited to snow, black pants and a huge pair of shades. Jou was staring at her as if she were an angel. Jumping up he glomped her and started to thank her profusely.

"Jou, get off me! I'm gonna fall over if you don't let go and I could really do without any more casts this season!"

Carefully Jou set Ellie back on her feet. Looking slightly abashed he started muttering,

"Sorry…didn't mean any harm….just saying thank you…"

Ellie grinned at Jou, who was looking at the floor and didn't see her face.

"I think that I can forgive you…if you are going to go to sleep, NOW."

Jou grinned and turning back to his bed called out, "Alright _mother_ I'm going, I'm going already."

Ellie just raised an eyebrow and reached for the light switch.

* * *

Seto was, by no fault of his own, a light sleeper. He had learnt to wake at the slight shift of a mattress, the creak of a door and perhaps most importantly, if not most weirdly, whenever Mokuba got an evil grin over his face. This ability came as a gift; he could always tell when Mokuba was going to try something, be it putting his hand in a bucket of ice water while he slept, replacing his coffee with hydrated sugar (this particular incident had resulted in Mokuba trying to pry Seto away from his keyboard with a crowbar, after he had done all his work for the next three years, written a new programme for the house's security, created a virus to infect his rivals computers, chased Mokuba round the house on a sugar rush and had gone back to the computer and beaten all of Mokuba's high scores on ALL of his games. Let it be said that Seto made a very constructive hyperactive wreck. Seto had threatened Mokuba that he would actually become hyper on purpose if he, didn't stop waking so early and pulling plots on him.)

So we find the elder Kaiba awake, pretending to sleep and wishing he had had the locks to the bedroom door fitted.

Well, Mokie is awake and planning something… it must be pretty evil if I am getting vibes from him at this distance( Mokuba has retreated to the door.) if he leaves I should follow him and see where he goes and what he does…

One of Seto's hidden talents was the ability to move very, very quietly. This was born of the need to avoid a sugar hyped Mokuba, not an easy task at the best of times.

Mokuba headed towards the lounge and Seto followed silently behind. Hiding behind the door frame he saw Mokuba open the large windows onto the balcony, walk through and start to gather snow into a pot.

Ha, I have him now, if he thinks I will let him give me brain freeze, he has another thing coming!

Turning Seto crept back to his room and lay down, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Shortly Mokuba returned snow pot in hand and grin still on face.

---

P.o.v. change Mokuba.

He's still asleep! Ok, my mission, if I choose to accept it is to get the snow down Seto's back and get away before he wakes up… this will be hard.

Mokuba stalked over to the bed, eyes on his brother, watching for any sign of waking and not seeing any, decided it was safe to proceed.

Normal P.o.v.

Carefully shifting his weight onto the bed Mokuba carefully rolled his brother over, so his face was away from him. Seto apparently had other ideas and rolled over again so he was facing Mokuba. Slightly miffed Mokuba reached over and attempted the move again with the same result. Finally he gave up and just as he was about to pour the snow over Seto and run, Seto shuffled around and his arms sneaked round Mokuba like they had when they were younger and pulled him into a close hug. Mokuba let go of the snow pot and hugged his brother back, not noticing the smirk on his brother's face as it was hidden by his shirt. Nor did he notice the arm that removed itself from him and made its way over to the snow pot, lifted it and …

"AHHHH! COLD, COLD, COLD."

"Serves you right for trying to do that to me, hmm?"

Seto was sitting up smirking at his brother, trying desperately not to laugh at the look on his brother's face.

I need a picture of that look… where did I leave that camera?

---

(Lets skip forward a few hours to about 8.35)

"Mokuba are you ready yet? You have to go in 25 minutes, get a move on, if you are late what is J going to think?"

Seto had managed to convince Mokuba to return to sleep for a few more hours by assuring him his games would still be there when he woke. It was just a shame he had needed to bribe Mokuba to stop chasing him round after he had managed to get a snap of his bothers face. Normally it was the other way round and he never needed to be bribed…

"Seto-o-o! If you had just let me have that picture then I would have been ready hours ago. Anyway I am just about ready."

Mokuba walked into the room and gave a little twirl. He was wearing deep blue boarder pants and a black fleece with greyish detail along the arms and a line across the chest. His hair was pulled back in a bright blue flame pattern Buff ™. All in all Mokuba looked like a true snow bum. Grabbing his camera from a pocket Seto took few pictures of his little brother now he was 'growing up so fast'. This resulted in another chase round the flat and down the stairs to the foyer where…

"Seto give me that damn camera NOW!"

"Nope. Not a chance." To prove his point Seto held the camera above his head, well out of Mokuba's reach.

"In that case I will be forced to tickle you mercilessly until you give it me." The grin that was on his face earlier made a repeat appearance as Mokuba stalked forward towards his older brother.

Damn, when did he get so evil? And I have no chance of rescue as we are still 5 minutes early….I am in so much trouble.

This was the scene that greeted Jou's eyes as he got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

Clearing his throat Jou made his presence known. "Hello? I don't mean to interrupt but do you know where I can find a Mr Mokuba Kaiba?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to him and he had to fight his laughter back, Seto was relieved and slightly triumphant, Mokuba stunned, annoyed and what can only be described as a slightly manic expression starting in his eyes.

Seto moved first, stepping back again he said

"Yep I do know where you can find him and I would be indebted to you if you were J, come to save me from this menace!"

Mokuba simply stuck his tongue out at Seto and stared at the man in front of him. The same blond hair as yesterday was now spilling over a tanned face, most of his face obscured by large sunglasses, looking quite cool in a form fitting red jacket and slightly baggy black pants.

"You would be?" Seto knew who this had to be as no-one in their right mind would be awake and that perky in the morning unless they had work for Mokuba as a younger brother.

"J. I have a lesson with Mokuba form 9-12, so if I could take him, as we need to get some kit."

Mokuba walked over to J and offered a hand.

"Hi I'm Mokuba, that is Seto and you are my teacher for a while, nice to meet you."

* * *

Well that is all for now and I apologise that it has taken longer than I said but I am afraid that this is likely to be the pattern of things so I will update when I can.

(1) Has anyone but me done that? It always happens when I am trying to be quiet except I usually walk into a door…

red and if you will review...


	3. Chickens?

Great thanks to my reviewers…**anne-rice-fan**, mojojojo01o, **Molko-suprises-me** and silveraqueen.

DISCLAIMER:

Again I own nothing, maybe my plot line. I defiantly don't own Yugioh. I also don't own any of Crans-Montana in Switzerland; I couldn't afford to be sued by the CMA either. I apologise in advance for any misspellings of Japanese as I don't speak it….oo.

* * *

J took Mokuba's hand and shook it.

"Well if you are ready I think we should be going, we still need to get to the shop before it opens…"

To most people this would have been a baffling statement at the best of times but it was being said to a Kaiba who in all honesty was well used to shops being open to him well after hours.

Mokuba just shrugged but Seto, considering the fact that 'J' was a teacher and so would not have access to such treatment, became suspicious (another ingrained trait, developed because of dodgy business partners who were not above blackmail.)

Advancing on J rather threateningly Seto glared at him and asked,

"How, pray tell would _you_ get into a shop before opening time unless you used _our _name? You haven't told anyone we are here have you?"

J just laughed at Seto, Mokuba rolled his eyes and cringed. Seto was getting slightly miffed at being laughed off, although it is a nice laugh and his smile is kind of pretty too…. Damn! Now is not the time to be checking out Mokuba's teacher! But…

"WHAT?"

J reached under his shades and dabbed at his eyes,

"I'm sorry, but why would I need to use _your_ name? Mine is good enough!

As a teacher I can act as a type of safe deposit and as part of the family that owns the shop I can go in early and get major discounts, so in fact it is my ties that are important, not yours Kaiba-san."

With that J nodded at Seto and turned, walking out to his car. Stopping he turned to wait for Mokuba who was standing in the doorway, looking like a new world war had just been announced and he was going to be enlisted.

P.O.V change Mokuba

WOW! No-one has ever spoken to nii-sama like that and then just walked away….the only one who ever talked like that was Jou but Seto never let him get away with it. Maybe there is hope for Seto yet! He hasn't exploded yet and I can still go out so either Seto's ill or he is FINALLY mellowing out and I am pretty sure it isn't the first one. I better scoot before he changes his mind.

"Bye Seto! See you later?"

P.OV normal

Seto was still slightly shell shocked; his name meant nothing to J! How was that possible? He barely heard Mokuba saying bye and walking out the door, then noticing he was gone ran out to say good bye back.

"Hey! Were you going to leave without giving me a hug?" Seto sounded almost hurt but the smile on his lips told Mokuba it was meant as a joke.

"Of course not! ... But you were doing your best impression of a zombie so I thought I would leave you to it."

"Brat!" said Seto affectionately, ruffling Mokuba's hair. Mokuba gave an indignant squawk and grinning hugged Seto around the middle.

J just stood next to his car, the driver's door open, with one arm on the roof and one on the top of the door and an odd look on his face. He looked almost sad, happy for the brothers but like he wished he was able to do the same.

A small indulgent smile played over J's lips as Seto glanced at him over Mokuba's head. Reluctantly Seto let go of Mokuba and shooed him over to J.

"Go on, you'll be late if you don't hurry."

Giving his brother an odd look Mokuba hurried over to the car and as he was about to open the back door J spoke

"Umm…. You may want to sit up front… I have my stuff in the back and it won't be comfortable to sit on."

Mokuba shrugged and opened the passenger door and sat down. About to sit down, J was struck by a sudden thought.

"Mr Kaiba, where will you be collecting your brother from, I can leave him up the mountain at one of the restaurants or at the bottom of the mountain to wait for you…"

Seto looked taken aback; he couldn't think how he had forgotten about collecting Mokuba, the most important person in his life! And if that wasn't enough he hadn't planned for having to collect Mokuba at all during their stay or going anywhere away from the flat.

Mokuba appeared to have a different idea though and, upon seeing his brother getting what was his patented problem solving look on his face, decided to spring into action.

"Seto, why doesn't J drop me home after my lesson…?"

J interrupted him, and with total nonchalance stated that he couldn't drop him home straight after his lesson as he had an hours teaching after that, but if Mokuba would wait he could bring him home after that.

Seto thought for a bit and

"Could I get a lift with you into town?" as I have no idea where everything is and don't want to look an idiot… and I can keep an eye on you and Mokuba.

J merely nodded and went to the back of the car, where he started to reorganise his 'stuff'.

Seto ran upstairs grabbed his coat and sprinted back down to where J and Mokuba were waiting for him.

By the looks of things J had managed to clear out his stuff which turned out to be some bags of clothes and his boarding boots.

Seto raised an eyebrow at this odd collection, his interest piqued. I will have to inquire about him and those later on.

Mokuba had moved and was sitting in the back so Seto, as an older sibling should, could sit in the front. J did one last check on his stuff and then started the car. Turning to Mokuba he asked

"You have everything you need for today? Sun block, shades, passes? I don't want to have to come back for anything."

Mokuba just nodded as he really was too excited to be listening properly then his brain processed the questions and he was struck, rather forcefully by a question,

"What passes? What are they for? Why do I need one?"

Seto had been thinking the same thing but was trying to find a more dignified way to ask and not come off as his less than intelligent self. (an1)

J sighed,I knew Kaiba wouldn't be prepared for this, I mean a quiet village, no servants and lots of small tasks that mean nothing until you have a change in plans… did he really think Mokuba would just sit around all day watching him work? Ah well at least I was prepared for today…

"Passes are needed to get onto the lifts at all base stations, they can be day passes, week passes or season passes. A season pass allows you to take the lifts during off peak season without having to buy new ones…. It sounds like you haven't got one so either we have to buy you a one or for today you can use one of the spares I have."

At this Seto jumped into the conversation or perhaps pounced would be a better word, leaning forward so he looked slightly threatening he spoke.

"The passes cost money right?" J nodded "then why would you have spares? They would come out of your fees am I right?" here J looked like he was about to speak but Seto stopped him by raising a finger "so if the passes cost you money I will not allow you to add them to our bill because of your bad ideas of investment." With that he sat back in the seat and looked at J who was in somewhat of thrown state.

Bristling slightly J answered, but not before preparing to drive off.

"Firstly I don't have any intention of charging you for the passes, second I haven't bought them, they were from a client who bought a weeks worth but moved on to another resort where they can't use the passes, thirdly they were given to me _FREELY _and finally I was offering them to you _FOR FREE_, so that you could decide whether you wanted to continue learning and wanted a pass of your own before buying one." During this J had started driving and they were approaching the village.

Mokuba sensing a fully blown argument in the making decided that it would be an opportune time to ask about where they were.

"J? J, where are we? What is that place?"

"Which? The one on the left or the right?"

"Both."

"The one on the left is restaurants and the local club and on the other side…..our destination."

With that J pulled up outside a kit shop and parked the car. Jumping out he went round to let Mokuba out and almost collided with Seto who opened his door just as J started to walk past.

Smirking, Seto just shrugged as if to say oops.

J ignored him, opened the door for Mokuba, who mumbled a thank you, shot Seto a strong glare and headed for the front door of the shop.

"Mokuba, not that door," J called over his shoulder as he walked round the corner "we want to be going over here."

As Mokuba hurried after him but not before Seto got there. Both Kaiba brothers were greeted by the sight of J, who had been fumbling with keys in front of the side door, being assaulted by what appeared to be a walking yellow chicken.

"J!"

Mokuba and Seto looked at one another and started to snigger.

J was fighting his way out of the chickens embrace and was failing miserably, being driven back towards the wall by the door.

Seto for one would not be one to pass up an opportunity to sneer at anyone

"Well J you appear to be popular with chicks, any other animals you have a preference for or would you be related to …._that?_"

What could be seen of J's face paled, then started to flush, his lips formed a thin line and it was fairly obvious that he was not only angry but infuriated.

Mokuba turned to Seto and grabbing his arm and dragging him down so he could hiss into his ear. "What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to make him cancel my lessons? Are you trying to ruin any chance I have at getting friends who don't want me for money, to ruin any chance of fun I might have? I really want you to be civil to J, he is trying to be nice to us and you are acting like he is Joey or Yugi or someone who is out to get you. I want you to stop acting like this, especially to J, do you understand?"

Seto just nodded to Mokuba and watched J out of the corner of his eye.

he looked so hot when he was angry at me in the car but just now I think I found a limit to how far I can push him…. I wonder what got to him? Maybe I can listen to what he says to the chicken…

The chicken removed itself from round J's neck and asked him

J? What did he say? I know my English isn't good enough to understand all he said but why are you so angry, I mean it cant be that bad can it?

Sighing J turned to the chicken and in French replied to it,

It is alright, he was being very derogatory about your costume aunty.

Seto and Mokuba had stood to one side and listened to J and the chicken.

The chicken nodded and removed its head turning out to be an elderly lady with red washed hair.

Why are you here so early J? I am sure it isn't for social reasons…

I have to kit my student out so can we come in? The lady/chicken looked around, caught sight of Mokuba and, (fussing over his hair and 'how cute his face is') led him inside.

Seto was about to follow when J gripped his shoulder and pulled him aside, hmm, I wonder what he wants? Just look at his flushed cheeks, and his lips… such a nice shape and colour. Again, I have got to stop thinking about him like this; he is a snow bum dammit! He has quite a grip and it is starting too hurt.

"Yes? Is there a reason you are trying to stop the blood flow to my hand?"

J pursed his lips, drew a deep breath and leaning close to Seto, almost so they were face to face, started to talk in a low, firm tone.

"Mr Kaiba or Kaiba-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't infer that my family or I would be animals or as I understood you to mean, we have relationships with animals. I do not have to listen to such ridicule from you, I can simply walk away and leave your little brother without a teacher, hell I could even go further than that and black list your name in the village and the schools around here. I want you to understand that, I don't have to take any abuse like this from you or any one else not here and not ever again Mr Kaiba."

With that he released Kaiba and went inside.

Jou's P.O.V.

Well, that went well; I really told him what I think. Hopefully he might take notice this time, he never does at school. Maybe he will respect me more knowing me this way….like hell.

I ought to go and rescue Mokuba from Aunty for the sake of his mental health.

Normal P.O.V

Seto watched J stalk inside the shop and then sagged against the wall allowing it to support his full weight.

Damn! He was so close I thought he was going to, what? What was I thinking he was going to do? Kiss me? Well he was that close… Dammit, I am blushing. Seto Kaiba does _NOT_ blush.

Hang on; I have just been threatened by a snow bum! And in half decent English too, what is the world coming to? He is acting like Joey…the Mutt at school, could almost be him too if it weren't for the mutt's lack of grace and language skills. I MUST have REVENGE!

After allowing his 'non-existent' blush to subside Seto walked inside ready to sneer some more.

Here you go! A whole new chapter written while I should be focused on A-levels….which I am so going to fail: )

Despite Kraitoth's review I am not lazy! Just slightly busy and have low motivation…. On the subject of Kraitoth, we are going to start a shared fic arc called addicts arc, we will be splitting the chapters between us and ideas are mutual, probably being over written by me seeing as I am older(by a little), wiser (by a lot) and can type faster than he can. So please keep a look out for those, any ideas will be considered and debated, probably with the end that I end up beating him into the floor.

Kraitoth: (in a teeny tiny voice) I think I am wiser, back evil she-devil BACK I SAY! HELP ME HELP ME. Save me, please?

Izzima: now that has been sorted out. I am going to send the Phantom Sabreur to get his dragon and then she will take up residence as one of my 'voices'. Till next time, bye!


	4. My mind is against me

Great thanks to my reviewers…**anne-rice-fan**, mojojojo01o, **Molko-suprises-me** and silveraqueen. Thanks also to my pest Kraitoth. I will have vengeance.

Izzima and the Phantom Sabreur are currently off riding R'gon (Kraitoth's dragon) as they are friends with it. Kraitoth is running round trying to get him back. In lieu of R'gon, Voices Inc. has sent Kraitoth a replacement here he is with an awe inspiring message:

Cluck cluck Bakaw!

Translation: DISCLAIMER:

Again I own nothing, maybe my plot line. I defiantly don't own Yugioh. I also don't own any of Crans-Montana in Switzerland; I couldn't afford to be sued by the CMA either. I own none of the locations used and if you can recognise them please don't tell them about this fic or the descriptions as I can't risk being run out of the town by rabid villagers! I apologise in advance for any misspellings of Japanese as I don't speak it….oo.

"…"speech

-…- thought

-'…'- other language, French at the moment

* * *

Mokuba was slightly unnerved, J's aunt had led him inside the shop which was large and open with in built rails and shelves for the multitude of clothes and then down some stairs into a kind of sub basement which was dark apart from a small area filled with benches. The Chicken lady, as Mokuba had come to think of her started to speak. 

"I have to be leaving you for one few minutes, is ok?"

Mokuba blinked and tried to decipher what she said.

"I don't speak so good English as J, he speak it well, I is saying I have to go change myself from this, is ok to be leaving you for one few minute?"

This time Mokuba just nodded and decided to sit just where he was, on the edge of a pool of light in an apparently infinite sea of darkness.

Chicken lady left and Mokuba sat there. He was still sitting there when he heard foot steps above him and the lights flickered out.

-Chicken lady has turned the power off on me! I wont be able to find my way out, I am Do-o-o-omed, doomed I say.-

Just as Mokuba was starting to become really panicked he heard J at the top of the stairs

-'Aunty? Where did you put Mokuba?'-

The evil chicken lady replied

-'Down in the rental area's seating. Why?'-

J had started down the stairs at this and shouted back to his aunt

-'Did you turn the lights off on him or have the lights blown?'-

He flicked the switch

-'You turned the lights off on a customer again.'-

"Are you alright? I'm sorry my aunt has a habit of hitting light switches with her elbow as she leaves; she once left a load of us sitting in the dark at dinner once. It was rather unfortunate that she then forgot to come back in, we were sitting in the dark for twenty minutes as we were terrified about breaking her precious crystal ornaments when we got up."

Mokuba just nodded and sat listening as J wandered into the dark and Seto walked down the stairs.

Lights flickered on revealing a labyrinth of shelves, some stacked with skis, some with poles others still with boots, and they reached the ceiling and blocked the view of the end of the room.

Seto sat down next to Mokuba a dark brooding look on his face, arms folded across his chest and legs stuck out in front of him.

-Seto looks miffed…I wonder what J said to him? Cant be that bad or J wouldn't be walking around, but it cant be that good either as Seto looks miffed rather than bored…could it be that J said something and Seto didn't get a chance to reply? Like that would ever happen!-

Just as Mokuba was about to ask Seto what had happened J's voice drifted back to them from the depths of the labyrinth

"Mokuba, what size feet do you have? Actually it might be easier to come over this way…" with that J appeared from the left, ignored Seto completely and, giving Mokuba a dazzling smile, beckoned him over. Mokuba shrugged and followed him back between the shelves.

Seto sat fuming in a dignified manner, while his thoughts were racing

-I will have my revenge, how dare he ignore me? ME? HE ignored me, he only smiled for Mokuba… he does have a rather pretty smile though…no don't think like that, think how he slighted you. Yes that's it think how he spoke to you, how he leaned up close to you, so close, and …and you thought…you thought about his lips and kissing him.-

Seto had turned a pretty shade of pink, a blush had spread over the bridge of his nose and was making a valiant attempt at conquering the pale expanse of his cheeks and it was winning. Then the sounds of Mokuba and J returning could be heard.

"…so we will rent them out to you for today, and if you want a lesson tomorrow I can ring them up for tomorrow too, ok?"

Rounding a corner into Seto's field of vision Mokuba was nodding in agreement. He was wearing large black boots with laces and what appeared to be bindings attached to them and carrying a blue board with black tribal markings on.

J walked over to a previously unnoticed desk and filled in the tickets for the rental and was about to file them away when his aunt reappeared.

-'J, here you are a sandwich and some rental info on the flats. They are a bit expensive but I hope they are ok…leave that, I'll do it.'-

Mokuba had cringed slightly at the sight of the lady; although she no longer looked like a chicken she was wearing some odd colours, forest green trousers with a spring yellow top and a brown scarf round her neck and she was waving pamphlets at J.

J nodded and left the tickets, went over to her, kissed her cheek and took the pamphlets and sandwich.

-'Thank you aunty, see you later.'-

He cocked his head to the side and looked at Mokuba,

"Ready to go try out on the slopes?"

Mokuba nodded frantically, desperate to get away form the strange aunt, clutched his stuff to his chest and bolted up the stairs. J shrugged and followed him up stairs, waving to his aunt.

The lady in question looked round and focussing on Seto asked him

"Can I be helping you?"

-'No thank you Madame, I think I will go join my brother and go up the mountain.'-

Seto got up from his sulking pose, stretched and started up the stairs, looking back down to J's aunt he said

-'I apologise Madame for being rude about your outfit, if I may, why were you wearing it?'-

J's aunt was looking at Seto slightly oddly; he was after all speaking word perfect French (you expected less of a famous CEO?)

-'I am going to the local snow garden in an hour to help with the small ones; I needed a costume and had to see if it needed alterations. I would suggest you go quickly if you want a lift with J.'-

Seto nodded and carried on his way.

* * *

Outside J was packing the board and Mokuba's shoes into the boot; Mokuba was holding his lunch and reading material in return. 

"J… I apologise for Seto he is slightly socially inept…um, I will try to control him better."

J had looked up at slightly socially inept and Mokuba could have sworn he was muttering, 'tell me about it' under his breath.

"J? Why do you have rent leaflets?"

"Well… my family is having a 'small' (HA) get together and they need my room for a while so I need a place to crash, don't worry though it wont interfere with your lessons."

Seto who had emerged from the shop decided to chip in at this point

"I should hope not."

J just sighed and shut the boot.

"Ready to go Mokuba?"

"Yep. Lets."

They both got in the car, leaving Seto on the path.

"I need a lift to the lift station…um…please?"

J simply nodded and opened the door from the inside, letting Seto jump in as he started the engine. Pulling off J steered them to the lift station, parked and got his things out of the back. Mokuba grabbed his and stood there while J changed his boots.

When he had them on, J picked up his board and his lunch, leaning the board on the car and pocketing his lunch and then withdrawing two passes from another.

"Here, you need these. Follow me."

J picked up his board, locked his car and strode off in the direction of the lift station. As they walked towards the stairs up to the lift they passed group classes gathering for the start of their lessons. The teachers waved to J and called out questions as he walked by, waving in return and replying briefly.

Finally they ascended the stairs and entered the lift departure area. J breezed up to the turnstile and through it, turned and waited for Mokuba to follow suit.

(Mokuba's thoughts) -ok, I need to put my card in there and then get through, without dropping my board or getting stuck. Easy! Or maybe not…-

Seto had to fight to hold back his laughter, Mokuba had got his board stuck and his ticket was around one of the bars and threatened to slap him in the face because of the elastic string it was attached to. His face was white and his eyes large as he considered his position.

J too seemed to be muffling laughter but as he reached forward to help Mokuba he managed to keep it in, barely.

* * *

Almost at the top of the lift. 

"J…**_J_**. where are we going?" Ok, Mokuba was annoyed with the two of them but less with J. After he had been extracted from the turnstile by J, J had gotten him safely on to a cabin bench, allowed Seto in before him, stored the boards outside and after gracefully stepping into the cabin had had a quick chat to the lift operator. J had then turned to him and started chatting about various small things.

Seto however was another matter. He had just stood laughing at him, then he had procured a camera from somewhere and videoed the whole ordeal. Mokuba swore revenge, oh and what revenge, Seto would be very sorry.

"Hmm? Oh, we are going to go over there under those red cabins… see? The slope is easier than else where and I can help you on the chair lift."

Mokuba nodded and leant over to the window, staring at the view.

All the way up Seto had indulged in a 'little' J watching. All the while J had been with them he hadn't taken off those damn sunglasses which obscured his face.

"Were you wearing those ridiculous looking shades in the shop too?"

-that just slipped out… at least it was in a mean sounding way but out of my mouth without bypassing my brain, I need to be more careful around him.-

Mokuba glared at him from his perch by the window and J just raised a perfect golden eyebrow at him and simply stated in a low voice "photo chromic"

-as if that explains anything! Actually it explains everything…shit.-

"So you require glasses to see in front of your nose? And I pay you to teach my brother."

J lowered said perfect eyebrow and leant forward, "you know if you weren't as verbose I would think you were a little kid the way you act towards me… and you know little kids always pick on people they 'like'. Wouldn't you agree?"

-damn he got me there. And I have no retort prepared to that… ah saved by the lift station.-

J reached over to Mokuba and tapped his shoulder

"Time to be getting out Mokuba, we have a lesson to start."

* * *

I need to appologise for this being so late and i must warn you that there will be no more until july as I have big exams coming up andwant to go to university. 

Iwant to also apply for a Beta online as my current beta will soon be inaccessible. great thanks to Fiery though.

I want to thank Mojojojo01o who has emailed me regularly and spurred me to put this online. more chapters soon to follow.

thank you for being patient with me. reviews have been a great help during my revision and the eternal blight that is mock exams.

Izzima


End file.
